La Libreta de Fudou
by Oveja-san
Summary: no es que queramos culpar a sierto peli-verde pero, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y en este caso no precisamente sera un gato el mas afectado - One-short ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Holaaaaaaaa! Bueno ^^ este lo publique ase un tiempo en Mundo Yaoi pero ahora lo quiero publicar aquí a ver si les gusta ^^, si algo no les gusto please dejen _reviews_ que ellos me alegran el dia y hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo ^^ y bueno…. No quiero alargar mas las palabras de esta autora que es mas que seguro no quieren escuchar ^^

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia en que mi padre llegue con un millon de dolares y me diga: hija, eres la mejor de las higas del mundo y por eso te mereces este dinero – es por que leven 5 tubo un "accidente" y yo herede a Inazuma eleven y tambien Inazuma eleven GO Dx

La libreta de Fudou ~

Era un tranquilo y relajante día para nuestros queridos Shotitas futboleros y uno en particular se dirigía a los casilleros para sacar algunos dulces que dejo en el suyo, al llegar noto que uno de los casilleros estaba abierto. con su poca curiosidad se hacer y miro cautelosamente lo que había a dentro de esto, lo primero que pudo ver fue una foto de Sakuma llena de dardos, adentro mas su vista y vio los goggles de Kidou, que este no los había perdido? dentro del casillero pudo encontrar mas cosas aun, una cáscara de banaba y mas, pero algo le llamo mas la atención, algo en particular, una libreta que en la portada decia Privado, propiedad de Akio Fudou si lees esto Akio te matara, sin prestar atencion al aviso el peli-verde tomo la libreta y los goggles de Kidou y se fue a buscar a sus amigos! al no ver a quienes frecuentaba busco a los demás y pudo encontrar a Goenji, Endou, Tsunami y Kidou hablando.

- chicos! - grito el peli-verde acercándose a ellos - a que no saben lo que encontré!

- una libreta? - dijo el goleador de fuego cuando vio el objeto en las manos del peli-verde

- si pero... no sabes que dice! - tsunami le quita la libreta al de piel tostada y lee la portada

- no se que tendrá a dentro pero lo que se es que el rapado te matara si sabes que tienes su libreta - dice divertido

- pero no es lo único que encontré! mira kidou! tus goggles! - kidou se sorprende a ver que el peli-verde los tenia

- donde los encontraste midorikawa? - pregunta tomándolos

- creo que era el casillero de Fudou - el de capa estaba apunto de ponérselos pero al escuchar eso se los devolvió al oji-negro

- que pasa kidou? no te los pondrás? - pregunta el capitán

- no endou, estaban en el casillero de Fudou... _" asi que el los tenia "_

- bueno! leamos lo que dice adentro! - dice el ex capitán de geminis storm

- no creo que sea correcto - dice el peli-crema

- hooo! impresionante - revisa las paginas d la libreta - tiene una pagina para cada uno de nosotros, aqui esta la tuya goenji!

- ve lo que dice! - dice el portero presente

- aqui voy...

- sigo diciendo que es una mala idea - dice el peli-pincho

- calla pelos parados! quiero leer, aqui vamos Goenji Shuya quien suele areglar todo a pelotazos, por que no te buscas una novia y dejas de descargarte con el mundo? o mejor dicho un novio, ya que e visto como no le quitas la vista de ensima al emo, se ve que te lo as violado mentalmente unas 20 veces, no seria mejor en persona? - a goenji s ele suben los colores el ji verde habia dado en el blanco, no era que se lo violara mentalmente pero varias veces habia despertado agitado pensando en el peli-celeste - te pasa algo goenji?

- n-nada

- bien! es el turno de Endou! Endou mamoru - lee - hay capitan... como no puedes ver lo que hay a tu alrededor? como no te das cuenta de que estas rodeado de raritos? sera que eres idiota? simepre con el futbol, amo el futbol capitan , pero tengo vida tras de el, pareciera que en ves de cerebro tiene una cancha de futbol - todos rien, fudou volvia a dar en el clavo -

- eso no es cierto! - decia el capitan cruzándose de brazos

- lo sentimos capitan, pero esa es la verdad - dice muy divertido el peli-rosa

- ho! mira Tsunami aqui esta la tuya! - a tsunami le cambio la expresión de la cara de una alegre a una preocupada

- Tsunami Jousuke el amante del mar y surfista de rio, asi como va se casara con un delfin, a menos que le resulte lo que planea con el oji-azul, aunque lo dudo, el enano no es un idiota o ya por lo menos no lo es, despues que le explique como se hacen los bebes no se acercara a la palmera rosa

- con que el fue! estupido semi pelado! - tsunami le quita nuevamente la libreta midorikawa y busca entre las paginas - aqui esta la del helado verde!

- no quiero escuchar! - se tapa los oídos y endou junto a goenji le toman las manos para que escuche - Midorikawa Ryuuji este si es idiota! se jura el amigo del mundo y mas que nada de kiyama, el alucina con que hiroto es su mejor amigo! y no sabe que hiroto lo unico que quiere es llevárselo a hacer tareas, pobre helado verde, si asta endou se da cuenta

- eso es verdad endou? - pregunta el peli-verde un poco traumado por lo que decia la libreta

- bueno yo... - endou baja la mirada

- hay noo! ese fudo miente! hiro es incapaz!

-si claro, al igual que tsunami espiando a tachimukai en las duchas

- oye! no cuentes esas cosas shuya-baka! - dice el peli-rosa

- pero hiro no aria esas cosas!

- y como lo sabes? - dice el peli-crema

- hay algo que yo no sepa shuya-baka?

- pues al igual que tsunami... hiroto te espiaba en las duchas

- y como sabes tu eso? - pregunta el ex Alien

- por que estaba con nosotros pero el estaba espiando a kazemaru - dice el surfista

- eso podías omitirlo - dice con mala cara el goleador de fuego

- y que mas dice la libreta? - pregunta el peli-verde

- pues veamos - ajea nuevamente la libre - bueno no dice mucho mas, hay como 3 paginas sobre sakuma y... aqui esta la de Kidou - kidou se sobresalto, si decía eso de sus compañeros no se imaginaba lo que podía decir de el - leo?

- nooo! - el estratega se disponía a marcharse pero entre el peli-verde, el castaño y el peli-crema lo detuvieron - no quiero saber lo que dice de mi! - realmente estaba aterrado

- lee de una ves palmera rosa - dice el peli-pincho

- aqui voy, Kidou Yuuto, kidou, kidou, kidou, maldito idiota! pareces un pendejo con esos lentes y esa estupida capa! siempre te me apareces por todos lados! asta cuando duermo - cada palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de kidou - apareces en mis sueños - esperen... que? - por que no puedes salir de mi cabeza? mal nacido! me tienes arto! pero al fin y al cabo... no sabes como te daria! - todos quedaron en silencio y el pobre de kidou queria que lo tragara la tierra y agregando que estaba completamente rojo

- emm... - detras de los chicos se puede ver una presencia conocida - bueno chicos yo... me voy! - y asi el capitan sale huyendo del lugar los demas quedan perplejos... que vio el capitan?

- que rayos? - el peli-rosa ve al sujeto y también huye tirando la libreta al suelo, acto seguido lo sigue el peli-verde al percatarse de la presencia pasándole los goggles a kidou y por ultimo se va rápidamente el peli-crema asta el temia de el sujeto que ahora esta detras de el unico de los presentes que aun no se percataba de lo que pasaba, tomo la libreta que estaba en el suelo y suspiro

- mis compañeros cada dia estan peor - dice el de ojos rojos

- eso crees? - el de la capa se sobresalta al escuchar tal voz, se dio la vuelta rapidamente apra ver a Fudou con un gran signo de interrogacion en su cabeza - que le paso a esos locos? por que salieron huyendo cuando me vieron?

- este... yo... no lo se - el estratega estaba aterrorizado pero lo pudo dicimular

- ha - ve que el de rastas tiene los goggles sy su libreta secreta que tenia seguros en su casillero, que estaba haciendo kidou con su ahora cosas? - que haces con eso? - dice esto ultimo un poco molesto

- no e-es lo que parece! M-Mido-rikawa lo trajo yo solo - el de ojos verdes le arrebata los goggles y la libreta

- por que se meten en lo que no les importa? - dice molesto

- entiendo que te lleves tu libreta pero, los goggles son mios - el nº8 lo mira horriblemente - puedes quedártelos

- no los quiero! - se los lanza al de la capa y se dispone a marcharse

- oye Fudou!

- que? - lo de la libreta... es cierto?

- leyeron mi libreta?

- tu crees que si no la hubieran leido saldrían corriendo al verte?

- buen punto

- es cierto o no?

- tu que crees?

- no se

- todo lo que dice, es lo que pienso

- y lo que... d-dice de mi, tambien?

- lo leiste?

- fue Tsunami

- tanbien es cierto - al de ojos rojos se le subieron los colores, cada palabra era cierta - cada palabra, cada letra la escribi con toda sinceridad

- ...

- mas te vale que te cuides las espaldas Yuuto kidou, pues no sabrás que te golpeo - y dicho esto se esta nuevamente yendo

- espera Fudou! - se pone delante del nombrado - y me lo dices nada mas asi? quiero decir, lo que decía en la libreta n-no era algo de lo mas normal

- y como quieres que te lo diga? en primer lugar no deberías saberlo, el alien no tenia por que tomar mis cosas sin permiso

- lo se pero… exijo una explicación

- no lo hagas mas complicado kidou, as como que no lo leíste

- no puedo! - baja la mirada y se ruboriza completamente

- ha, entiendo, quieres que hagamos lo de la libreta- sonríe pervertidamente

- que? - se pone mas rojo aun - estas loco!

- lo siento kidou, tu te lo buscaste - toma al de los goggles por la cintura y lo pone como un costal de harina en su hombro

- bájame Fudou! - el estratega esta mas rojo que el pelo de kiyama y trata de resistirse al alto del otro estratega

- esto te enseñara a no leer mis cosas privadas - y dicho esto se lo llevo a algún lugar mas privado

- Fin - !

Espero que les aya gustado ^^ y please dejen _reviews_ ….


End file.
